Episode 10
Credits Written by: Joel Derfner Cover Illustration by: Kathleen Jennings Art Director: Charles Orr Lead Writer: Ellen Kushner Editor: Delia Sherman Producers: Racheline Maltese and Julian Yap Tremontaine original concept by Ellen Kushner Synopsis Events in this episode are intercut with written works on shadowroot, a poison that causes hallucinations; confusion of past, present, and future; and distrusting one's loved ones. It wears off if not drunk constantly, in a matter of weeks. Eamon Malfois describes shadowroot, apparently writing before the North and South were unified. Alastair Vespas writes about the madness of King Edgar, but it is clear that neither he nor most his contemporaries or readers believe in shadowroot. Nor do they realize that the king was drugged by his wife, Good Queen Margery, who prepared and fed it to the king under the guise of medicine. The king recovers a few weeks after his wife's death, likely because no one is drugging him any longer. In what may to be the present day of Tremontaine, Dominick Redstone refuses to allow the student Sparrow to return to the University, despite the appeal of Redstone's colleague, because Sparrow was trying to study shadowroot, a poison Redstone is convinced does not exist. Redstone closes by saying that he needs to write to Tremontaine "about the examination committee", which may be a reference to William attempting to pull strings to ensure Rafe passes his exam. In the present day, Tess wakes from a nightmare where Ben says, "No surprise she had it in her", which is what he said (offstage) after telling her they would be rich, and then bleeding. Kaab comforts her and they have sex. William comes to Diane in the morning to tell her that Rafe has a friend who has made a breakthrough in navigation, which means that the Land would no longer have to depend on Kinwiinik traders for chocolate and other goods. Diane tries to steer him from doing anything that would endanger the secret alliance she has made with the Balam. However, she loses control of the situation as he berates her and openly reveals that he is having an affair (unaware that she already knows) and leaves Tremontaine House. Diane has to spend some time getting herself under control, during which she remembers a "certain dreadful day" seventeen years ago. Reynald is in Riverside. He has decided to ignore Diane's "insinuations" that he not use violence to ensure Kaab does not learn the truth about Ben's killer, but he has not yet found Kaab again. He goes to an unidentified store and forces its proprietor to sell him something that is not identified, but is almost certainly shadowroot. As Rafe works on his proof that the earth orbits the sun, William arrives in his room. They have sex. The following afternoon, Kaab returns to the City, having spent the morning unsuccessfully trying to find out more about Rupert Hawke from his neighbors. She goes to Riverside, intending to return to Tess, but realizes that she's being followed. William takes Rafe to look for a building to house the school Rafe dreams of founding. Joshua and Micah are with them, and Joshua discusses some of the practical details of running a school, pointing out that Rafe is not the right person to teach math. Rafe tells Micah that she must stay in the city and become a teacher at his school, as Micah is much better at math. As William pronounced the latest, extremely gaudy, building not grand enough for Rafe's school, Joshua takes Micah away so that Rafe and William can talk privately. William reveals that he quarreled with Diane before he came to Rafe. Rafe tells William to make amends with Diane. As the storm breaks, Rafe says he is in love with William. In the Ink Pot, Micah plays cards uncharacteristically poorly as she worries about how to tell Reuben that she wants to stay in the City. She goes to the market as the rain starts and sees a cow that reminds her of Bessie, then finds Reuben, who is in a bad mood because of the rain and lack of customers. Micah blurts out that she is not coming back to the farm because she loves scholarship more. Reuben is happy for Micah, not angry with her, and asks her to keep visiting him in the City and to keep writing to her aunt and uncle. Kaab confronts Reynald, who is following her. They duel, and she kills him, then goes to Tess's home. William returns home and apologizes to Diane. They have sex. Afterwards, while William is thinking about how lucky he is, Diane prepares chocolate for him, adding a small amount Kinwiinik spice and shadowroot. Timeline The three text excerpts move forward in time, the first being written before the union of the North and South, the third quite possibly referring to events in season one of Tremontaine. Rafe has told Will about Micah's breakthrough, offstage. By now, Diane has restored the finances and presumably paid off the mortgage on Highcombe, also offstage. In the morning, Tess wakes from a nightmare, while William tells Diane about Micah's discovery, quarrels with her, and leaves Tremontaine House. Presumably, Diane sends Reynald out into Riverside some time thereafter. Reynald is in Riverside in the evening. This is when he buys something, presumably shadowroot. At night, Rafe is in his room, writing his proof that the earth revolves around the sun, when William arrives. The next day, a storm gathers and breaks in the afternoon. Kaab spends the morning out in the countryside, asking questions of Rupert Hawke's neighbors, and learning very little. On her return to the City, she is followed by Reynald. She spots him before she reaches Tess's home. About noon, William, Rafe, Micah, and Joshua go to the Middle City to look for a place for Rafe to start his school. Rafe asks Micah to stay in the city and teach at his school. Joshua brings Micah to the Ink Pot, where she plays cards while trying to figure out what to say to Reuben. Rafe sends Will back to Diane to make amends. The storm breaks. Micah goes to Market, looking for Reuben as the storm breaks. She tells him her news. Kaab confronts Reynald in Riverside and kills him in the ensuing fight. Late afternoon or early evening, William returns home, waiting for Diane, who comes in wet from the storm. He apologizes for the previous night. They have sex, and she drugs him with shadowroot. Arc / Plot Points Diane has dealt with the financial problems of Tremontaine House. William knows about Micah's discovery. Tess has been having nightmares for some time. Diane has been trying to drive Rafe away, but her tactics have not worked. William tells Diana about Micah's discovery, the quarrels with her as she attempts to dissuade him from using it to full advantage, as he does not know about her secret alliance with the Balam nor the mortgage on Highcombe that was the reason for it. Diane begins poisoning William with shadowroot to drive him mad to keep him from threatening the alliance she has with the Balam. Something happened to Diane 17 years ago that made her decide that crying is counterproductive except when used for strategic gain. Reynald must be the one who brings Diane the shadowroot, having forced a shopkeeper to sell it to him. What kind of shop the man runs is not revealed, nor is how Diane or Reynald know of shadowroot. Nor is it revealed how Reynald knew where to get the shadowroot. Currently, few in the Land believe shadowroot exists. Rafe tells William he loves him and sends William to make amends to Diane. Rafe tells Micah to stay in the City and become a teacher in the school that he plans to found. Micah decides to do this, and tells Reuben. Reuben is delighted when Micah says that she will be staying in the City. She promises to keep visiting him and keep writing letters. Reuben is in a bad mood, but is delighted when she tells him she's staying to learn math. Reynald has decided to ignore Diane's strongly implied command that he stop Kaab from learning the truth about Ben's death by some means other than violence. Reynald challenges Kaab to a duel which, Kaab realizes, is not a duel, but a murder. She is able to win it by using her wits and her dagger, as well as everything Vincent taught her. It is the first time she has ever killed. Cultural and World Information The Kinwiinik saying "Eyes by day, dreams by night" is a reminder that the gods do not abandon people when they are sleeping, but provide dreams to guide them. The Water Dance is done under the first new moon of the year in the Batab's palace. Kaab has done this dance with his warriors. After the union of the North and South, the people of the Land did not like being ruled by a queen, but did come to love Good Queen Margery despite that. Queen Margery's husband, King Edgar, was the grandfather of King Hilary the Stag. Tess and Diane swear "By the Seven Hells". Diane is reading (or pretending to read) a book called The Tyrant's Dialogue. Given how Rafe swears, the Horned King is presumably neither a god nor a demon. A swordsman is not supposed to grab his opponent's arm in a duel. Easter Eggs Miscellany In "Previously on Tremontaine", we are told Diane "restored the family finances" and that Rafe told William about Micah's breakthrough. Neither of these events occur onstage. In theory, William's desire to use Micah's discovery would be a net gain, especially if the Balam were kept from knowing this was happening. But, Diane doesn't seem to see the net gain as something to use to her advantage. Reuben assures Micah that she's taught her relatives enough about turnips. Has she really, or is he just being nice? His reaction to her news is unusual, though delightful. Just what was the situation with her on the farm? Episode Summaries Tremontaine Home